


Raphael Leaves Home

by Baz



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Tired of Leonardo, Raphael has had enough! He decides to leave home for good. For months, he is nowhere to be found and the other Turtles worry about him.During his stay in his new home, Raphael meets a familiar face.Meanwhile, with Raphael out of the way, Shredder creates two new mutants to destroy the other turtles.
Kudos: 3





	Raphael Leaves Home

RAPHAEL LEAVES HOME

That Friday night, April and Irma arrived at the Turtles’ lair with beer and pizza. April knocked on the door, and a worried looking Mikey and Donnie opened it.

“Friday night, guys,” said April. “Beer and pizza night.”

But April and Irma could hear Leo and Raph having a heated argument inside. 

“Erm, could we stay in your apartment tonight?” Mikey asked April.

“Sure,” said April, as she worried about Leo and Raph.

So Donnie and Mikey spent the night in April and Irma’s apartment.

“What were Leo and Raph arguing about?” asked April.

“Oh, anything,” answered Donnie. “It’s gotten worse over the weeks. They argue about fighting the bad guys, money, pizza, everything.”

“Raph always had issues, but he’s worse than ever,” added Mikey. “He scares the shit outta me. So, I just don’t talk to him whatsoever.”

“Ditto,” said Donnie. 

The next morning, Mikey and Donnie went back to the lair and were met by an upset Leo.

“Raph is gone.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night before, Leo and Raph just argued and argued and argued. It went on for hours, until Raph couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out his sai and prepared to stab Leo.

“LEO, IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE!” barked Raph.

“RAPHAEL!” snapped Splinter. 

Raph looked at his master.

“Give me your sais,” ordered Splinter. 

But Raph just looked at him in the eye.

“You know what, Master Splinter?”

He was about to say something horrible to his master. But he just couldn’t do it.

“Nothing.”

So Raph went to his room and slammed the door. Then he began packing a backpack.

He put clothes, money, and a bottle of water in it.

He was all packed and ready to go. He walked out of his room and looked at Leo. 

“I’m leaving for good.”

“Where will you go?” asked Leo.

“I dunno,” answered Raph. “But at least I’m away from YOU! ASSHOLE!”

Then Raph left the lair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leo, Mikey and Donnie tried to call Raph on their Turtle comms, but no avail. Then April and Irma tried to call Raph. But it was no use. 

Even that night, the turtles drove all around the city trying to find Raph.

No joy.

Raph was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three months passed and there was still no sign of Raph.

So everyone just moved on.

Even when the Turtles fought the Foot Clan, Shredder realized Raph was gone for good. 

“I see you are one turtle short,” Shredder told the turtles.

“The less said about him the better,” replied Leo. 

After the turtles won the battle that day, Shredder escaped into his module and it took him back to the Technodrome. 

He had an idea.

_Since Raphael is gone for good, I will be able to work on my latest creation,_ he thought. _Slash was a disappointment to me, so I will create something better than him. And the remaining three turtles will be useless against it. Soon, all of the turtles will be gone!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Where had Raph gone for the past three months?

He went to New Jersey. He found himself a place in the sewer. He also found a mattress and treasures from a dumpster, such as an old 2000’s TV, a Sega Genesis, clothes, magazines, money and other cool stuff.

He had pizza every night and played video games on his Genesis. 

He was enjoying his new home. And he was able to fight criminals in alley ways.

He was glad to get away from Leo, but then Raph started to get lonely.

He looked at his phone and saw photos of him and the turtles. He was about to delete them, but he decided not to.

Sometimes, Raph would just lie on his mattress and just wept. And the best part was, no-one could see him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Shredder and Baxter Stockman were creating their latest mutants. A mutant wolf named Rahzar and a mutant snapping turtle named Tokka. 

“Tokka will be an improvement over Slash,” said Shredder. 

It had been a week until the ‘mutant-fication’ was completed and Tokka and Rahzar were let out of their tanks. They stood in the Technodrome and looked around. They growled at the Foot clan. 

“Jesus, those guys are UGLY!” said Rocksteady.

“We look like the Chrises compared to them!” laughed Bebop.

“SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!” barked Shredder. “Tokka and Rahzar will also be an improvement over you two idiots!”

Shredder looked at Rahzar.

“Rahzar, pick up Rocksteady and chuck him across the air.”

Rahzar walked over to the terrified Rocksteady. The rhino was only 5’10, compared to Rahzar’s 7’0. The wolf picked him up and chucked him across the technodrome. Then the rhino hit the wall and fell to the floor. 

“Tokka, bite Bebop’s nose off!” ordered Shredder.

Tokka walked over to Bebop and opened his jaws. 

“Uncle! UNCLE!” cried Bebop.

“Tokka stop!” ordered Shredder.

Tokka backed away, making Bebop feel relieved.

“I’m okay, thank you for asking!” cried Rocksteady who was still on the floor in pain.

Shredder admired his new creations.

“They’re magnificent, the turtles won’t stand a chance!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in New Jersey, Raph was having another lonely day, that was until he heard a noise in his lair.

“Who’s there?” he asked as he grabbed a sai. 

He could hear someone walking in the tunnel that led to his lair. Raph was ready for battle.

The footsteps got louder and louder and……

It was Slash. He wore his black mask and was carrying his machete.

“Oh hello, Raphael.”

The Turtles fought Slash a year ago. Shredder and Baxter made Slash stronger than the other Turtles and beat them all in a fight. But when Shredder ordered Slash to kill the turtles, Slash refused and Shredder disowned him. Ever since then, Slash was now traveling the world on his own.

“People said that a man sized turtle was in here,” Slash told Raph. “I had to investigate.”

“Well, I haven’t spoken to anyone in three months,” said Raph.

Raph told Slash what happened.

“At least you had brothers,” said Slash. “I was just created in a lab.”

The painful memory hit Slash very badly. 

Raph understood. He didn’t know how lucky he was, and poor Slash never had a family. 

Raph just couldn’t take the loneliness anymore.

“I want to go home.”

Slash smiled.

“Can I come with you, just for an adventure?”

“Sure,” said Raph. 

So Raph and Slash went back to New York. Raph was actually excited about seeing his brothers again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in New York, April made a news report about Tokka and Rahzar attacking the street. The turtles were on their way.

When they came face to face with Tokka and Rahzar, Mikey panicked.

“Dudes, those guys are bigger than us!”

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” said Donnie.

“That turtle reminds me of Slash, but much bigger,” added Leo.

“I’d rather fight Slash again,” said Mikey.

Tokka and Rahzar were tearing cars apart, smashing windows, destroying lamp posts and fire hydrants. They were about to attack some people, until the turtles ran over to them.

“God, they’re ugly up close!” cried Mikey.

Donnie whacked Rahzar on the back of the head, and his bo got broken. Rahzar spun around, grabbed Donnie, lifted him up and chucked him across the street. 

Leo pulled out his katana and stood in front of Tokka. The snapping turtle swiped his claws at Leo. 

SWISH!

Leo swished at Tokka’s face. The snapping turtle got mad and swiped his other claw at Leo. He got Leo on the cheek. He was bleeding really badly. 

Mikey stood in front of Rahzar, who growled at him.

Mikey then kicked the wolf in the balls as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

“Huh, that usually works,” said Mikey.

Rahzar pounded his fist on Mikey’s head, causing it to go into his shell. 

Donnie got up and pulled out a spare bo from his belt. It was a retractable bo. Donnie pulled on both sides and the bo was long. He ran toward Rahzar with it and poked the bo into the wolf’s eye.

Rahzar roared in pain. Tokka then swiped at Donnie’s face. 

Donnie cried in pain as his face was bloody. 

The turtles knew that they just couldn’t face the new mutants. They were too powerful. 

Until….

WHOOSH! SLICE!

Rahzar roared as a machete got stuck in his leg.

The turtles not only saw who the culprit was, but who was with him.

“RAPH!”

Raph smiled and threw his sai at Tokka.

The snapping turtle howled as the sai got stuck into his eye.

“I see that Shredder got someone to replace me,” said Slash. 

He and Raph joined the other turtles.

The other turtles were not only happy that their brother came back, but he’s brought a friend.

Rahzar swiped at the turtles and Raph punched under his arm. The wolf was angry as he tried to pound Raph’s head in. Slash pulled out the machete from Rahzar’s leg and slashed at his chest. 

The wolf was bleeding from the chest and he was very angry. 

Slash decided to fight Tokka. The snapping turtle tried to swipe at Slash.

But Slash, well, slashed back and cut some of his claws off. Tokka was not happy. 

He tried to swipe Slash’s head, but the turtles ducked and slashed his machete across Tokka’s neck. Blood leaked out. 

The other four turtles had surrounded Rahzar. Mikey whacked him in the face with his nun-chucks, Raph stuck his other sai into Rahzar’s arm, Leo slid his katana across the wolf’s face leaving bloody scars and Donnie whacked him several times with his bo. 

Both evil animals howled as they couldn’t bear it anymore. So the turtles decided that they had enough.

“Ugh, this is my latest creation?” groaned a familiar voice. 

The turtles saw that it was Shredder. 

“Tokka! Rahzar! I created you to kill the turtles, but you are just as useless as Slash. Perhaps more than him.”

Tokka and Rahzar didn’t like the sound of that.

They were angry at Shredder. 

Tokka pulled the sai from his eye and he and Rahzar made their way toward Shredder. 

“What are you doing?” asked Shredder. 

Rahzar growled and Tokka snarled. 

Rahzar then punched Shredder right in the face, knocking his mask off. 

“Holy shit,” said Mikey. 

Shredder’s face was exposed. 

“You fool!” he shouted at Rahzar. 

He pulled out a dagger ready to stab him, but then…..

CHOMP! 

Shredder howled in pain as Tokka bit onto his arm.

The foot clan tried to get Tokka off. They pulled with all their might, and finally Shredder’s arm was released from Tokka’s jaws. His arm had bloody teeth marks on them. 

Shredder and the foot clan then ran into the module and it took them back to the Technodrome.

Tokka and Rahzar looked at the turtles. 

Then they felt sad.

“They’re like lost children, with nowhere to go,” said Leo.

“I know how they feel,” said Slash. 

Tokka and Rahzar looked around and saw the destruction they caused. They felt bad. 

Slash knew what to do. 

“Tokka and Rahzar need to go to the Wild. The city is no place for them. I’ll take them there.”

“Thank you for fighting along with us, Slash,” said Leo. 

“It was nice meeting you again,” said Slash. “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” said the turtles. 

So, Slash took Tokka and Rahzar out of the city that night.

“Send us a postcard,” Mikey called after them.

  
  
  
  
  


Later, the turtles went back to the lair. Raph was so happy to be home. 

He met Master Splinter, who was happy to see him back.

“Welcome home, my son.”

Raph tried not to cry as he and Splinter hugged. 

“I’m sorry,” said Raph.

“I forgive you,” said Splinter.

The turtles, April and Irma celebrated Raph’s return with……..what else? A pizza.

Raph told them all about his adventures in New Jersey. 

“If I were you, I would’ve gone to California,” said Mikey.

“Ugh, enough with California already, Mikey!” groaned Donnie. “You’ve been going on about that for months.”

Raph scoffed. He missed the banter. 

“One day, we’ll get to California, Mikey,” he said.

“Pinkie swear?” asked Mikey.

“We don’t have pinkies,” said Donnie. “And we’re not pink.”

“Greenie promise?” asked Mikey. 

“Sure,” said Raph. 

  
  
  
  
  


Raph was glad to be back in his own bed. Instead of the same dirty mattress he had been sleeping on for months. 

He hardly argued with Leo anymore. 

Raph thought being alone would make him happy, but it didn’t.

Sometimes you need to be alone, other times you need other people.

  
  
  
  
  


A month later, the turtles were watching a wildlife documentary where the host had discovered three new man sized creatures in the rainforest; a turtle, a snapping turtle and a wolf.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were happy that Slash, Rahzar and Tokka found their place.

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
